Big, Strong Hands
by Psudocode Samurai
Summary: One small choice...it seems to change so many things...things so far reaching that it's impossible to pull it all together again, no matter how strong you are. Naru/harem, Naruto multi-crossover.


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, or any of the characters from other series I'm borrowing ^_^

AN: Had this story in my head for a bit now, came about initially from playing Deus Ex: Human Revolution, and the rest was filled out from a few songs that came up in a playlist in just the right order. For those that will be able to figure out the three songs then you get some questions answered about any of my stories ^_^ Good luck with them though...one song also had a location in a game, so that may help a bit, though it was an indi-game.

EDIT! Forgot my shoutouts! Thanks for Whitedragon17, Fenris1872 and AvalonNakamura for looking over the fic and giving me their thoughts, go give their stories a read ^_^ You'll like them.

* * *

Big, Strong Hands  
Chapter 1

* * *

The sounds of shifting foliage, the odd crunch of leaves and branches, the slosh of water and mud.

And the constant complaints coming from a certain violet haired special jonin.

These were the prime sounds that could be heard from dense swampland that the rather odd group moved through in the growing darkness. The scent of rotting foliage had been stifling, making the current team leader glad that he had a mask on, one with a special filter woven into the fabric to ensure that poisons could be overcome, or at least delayed.

The fact it blocked out the horrible smell was just a bonus.

"Are we there yet?"

He let out a tired sigh, "No..."

"How much longer!"

"Not long now..."

The third in their group, a brunette of startling beauty let out her own half grumble, surprising, considering how patient she was, but he supposed that the swamp was enough to grate even on her. "That's what you said an hour ago..."

He let out another sigh, something he found himself doing quite often on this trip. One was either silent, at the most communicating with her fellow kunoichi, or the other would be trying to steal glances under his mask with odd tricks, at least when she wasn't complaining about the weather...the lack of dango...the lack of alcohol...really anything that came to mind, all seemingly to get a rise out of him. "What do you want me to say Kurenai-san, this is where we were told to go back in Suna, you knew the port was in the swamps and that the going would be slow in the wet season..."

She blew out an annoyed breath, causing some of the long hair to flutter pathetically before sticking to her forehead once more. She had to fight the urge to swat at the mosquitoes that she _knew_ were eating her alive, her student Shino warning her of such an act, as the scent of blood in the air would only attract more. Thankfully she had warned her friend about it as well, the woman actually synching up her trench coat tight to prevent the pests from striking at her more...tender areas.

Then the odd trio noticed it, what seemed to be a footpath rising slightly from the muck and slime, the tell tale signs of wagon ruts peeking out from the overgrowth. "Ah...were getting close..."

Anko could only snort as she made a quick series of hand signs, a small, emerald green python appearing before her, the little reptile quickly moving off and sticking to the shallows, showing them the proper path. Kakashi was more than a little happy about this, as his dogs absolutely hated the swamps.

And he hated washing them...

While the snakes thrived in it, at least the ones she was currently using...Quickly the three fell into line, following the snake's path easily enough thanks to its oddly glittering scales, the rising full moon offering quite a bit of help to the trio, despite the fact that such a thing was normally cursed by ninja around the world.

Slowly the path became more and more clear, then the odd signs of habitation appeared, even if it was old. The odd structure of what could have been a house being overrun by vines. Another that seemed to be a stable one upon a time that now had quite a large tree in the heart of it.

What a blighted land...

"Who would ever want to live in this shit-hole..."

"I wouldn't knock it Anko-san...this little town is probably one of the most wealthy places in all of Wind Country, a port in a desert is nothing to sneeze at."

Kakashi had to agree with the woman, you could never overlook something so seemingly small. While Konoha didn't have to worry about such a thing, having a number of allies and well guarded trade lanes in and around Fire Country, Wind had no such luck. The shifting deserts meant no defined roads, and the lack of anything other than marble and granite to ship made trade prospects bleak to say the least. Add to that that they couldn't just _ship_ stone so easily thanks to the delta that lead to the only safe area of coast around the country and they had to rely on mission and imports.

However, economics from an ally were the least of their worries at the moment. Right now they were in search of probably the greatest informant Konoha could have hoped to stumble across, and they were on a mission to get him allied to Konoha by any means necessary.

* * *

The village they found themselves in was even more dismal than they had imagined. All around them the whole of the village was seemingly crumbling, clearly if there was wealth here then it wasn't being spent on building maintenance. The ground itself was easy to walk on, massive carriage house pillars were stretched across the ground, the buildings actually being built on top of the of the great rectangular timbers. A few of them showed the clear marks of wagon wheels, though the marks were rather shallow, a testament to the strength of the wood. Really it was rather impressive, for Wind Country to have paid for such things it showed the value they placed on the port. Truly even if all the buildings fell and were reclaimed Kakashi suspected that the odd road would persist.

However, that was not the thing that really drew the eye, it was the stares they were all getting from the windows. While there were few people about or even up, almost all eyes were locked onto the newcomers. It was to be expected, no one dared the swamps in the wet season, unless they were ninja...

And they most definitely were _not_ wearing Sand headbands.

"Even'in stranga, what cann'a help ye wit'? We don much get travelers in dis time'a year..."

The trio stiffened slightly before looking back, an older man with shortly cut salt and pepper hair stood leaning heavily on a cane he grasped tightly in both hands, the gnarled state of the man's body matching the length of wood shockingly well...

Yet the man had come up behind them without so much as a whisper...

"Y-Yes...sorry about the intrusion, we're currently looking for someone...no one dangerous, just a ship captain we heard had docked here..."

The old man clucked his tongue a few times before smiling, his crooked teeth shining yellow in the pale night. That's when the trio noticed it, the man's eyes held a milky white.

Cataracts, he was blind.

"Ah...ye mean deh Queen? Yah, she's docked her'now...na' sure her capin's about though...de man does mo' 'bout."

Anko couldn't seem to hold her tongue any longer, her frustration from the long journey coupled with the man's odd tongue were, seemingly, her breaking point, "Well that's just great...all this way and he may not even _be_ here. Hey old timer, is there at least an inn here or something?"

The man turned to her with rather disturbing ease...he had to have been blind for quite some time..."A inn? Ah s'pose der is...easy'nuff tah find, look fer teh big buildin', can't miss it."

The three gave small nods, not that the man could see, Kurenai was quick to notice the mishap before letting a smile creep into her voice, "Thank you for your help sir, it's been a long journey, and I apologize for my companion's...brash nature, she's just tired."

The man seemed to lean all the closer, much to the brunette's cringe, but he just had something of a sad smile on his lips, the eyes taking on a slight twinkle, for a second the pale brown's of his iris seem to come through the cataracts, as though he was conjuring up a truly happy memory. "Ah...dats a swee' voice yeh have miss...rehmin's meh of meh daughter, Kami hold'er...died some six years back in deh atta'on dem Leafs..."

The trio stiffened

"Gods take dat snake man..."

They relaxed slightly, so even they knew about the manipulation of their ninja village, then again it was to be expected, the reparations from the attack had probably slowed the import of goods here, further causing the already lower income of the country to dip, something they were still struggling to overcome.

"Yes...Orochimaru is a curse to all he touches...my condolences for your loss."

The old man gave a small smile and a smaller bow, even from here they could almost hear his bones creak, the constant dampness doing nothing for his weathered frame. "Tha'ya fer it, buh it's na needed...she'died doin wha she loved. We sh'all beh as luckeh...Good day teh ye." The trio gave a small bow before they started to turn, "Oh, an'mind teh dag."

That got an odd look from the group but as they completed their turn they had to take a sharp step back, there, in the 'road' before them was a large dog.

One fighting over a bone...

...with _itself_.

The damned creature had _two_ heads, the things large and slobbering as they fought one another for the treat, though they were being rather quiet about, the odd grunt and soft growl showing that they weren't about to snap over it, more playful really...though the thought of this animal attacking one of them was disturbing...

Taking a wide path around the creature they started making their way deeper into town, the mentioned inn the only real structure with lights still on at this hour. With a sigh of joy the two women moved through the door, Kakashi about to follow suit when he spotted a pale woman out of the corner of his eye.

He turned to look at her, one who had apparently been watching them, like all the others, catching only a glimpse of her cream like skin and deep, ebony hair before, to his horror, the woman seemed to _break_, then scatter in a murder of crows.

While the old man had unsettled him, and the dog disgusted him, this was _alarming_. That technique was known only to the Uchiha...so how...

His hand lashed out before Kurenai could fully enter the building, "Kurenai, scan for genjutsu, _now!_"

That set off every alarm bell for the woman, Kakashi was _never_ serious...unless he was _very_ worried about something...even his fight with Zabuza, if his students could be believed, was rather laid back for the most part. At once she gathered her wits and started feeling for illusions, however, just like their whole journey she felt nothing. "I don't sense any...what did you see..."

"A technique I haven't seen in a long time...come on...let's get some rest, but stay alert..."

Much to her surprise the Copy Nin flashed though a few hand signs and a small pack of dogs appeared, the group quickly fanning out and hiding in the gloom, all facing outwards. "Kakashi..."

"Only two people know that shunshin...crows..."

That made her break into a cold sweat...she knew who that meant...either Sasuke, or Itachi...

* * *

The next day was a sad one, not because of any event, but more due to the fact it let the group of travelers see the depressed little town in the full light of the day.

It didn't make the place look any better...though it wasn't as creepy now...

In the course of the night none of Kakashi's dogs had been dispelled, but they had apparently been just as restless as the group of jonin, looking more than a bit haggard when their summoner finally came to dismiss them.

Now in the dim light of an overcast day they could clearly see the docks, the inky darkness of the sea acting as a perfect camouflage at night, the odd bay where the ships were anchored was still as a frozen lake due to the odd nature of the cove.

This place had indeed been the best spot for a port, despite the swamp. The whole of the area was actually the flooded caldera of a sunken volcano, one that held only one lower area that allowed the ships out of the cove. Better yet, at low tide, like now, the docks actually became part of a salt water lake, one that was safe to fish in in almost any weather, and would make sure the area was replenished overnight with the high tide.

However, that wasn't what was drawing the eye right now...

It was the strange ship that was currently moored at the docks that was shocking to them. Despite its size and odd coloration it was sleek, almost sexy if one could call a ship such a thing.

It was longer than most ships, and lower in the water than it looked like it should be. Yet it didn't seem very wide, appearing as though it would capsize at the slightest wave. The bow tapered and sharp like a kunai. A strange mast system running down the length of the ship. Three masts, port, dorsal and starboard arched back and lay flush to the hull, like the spines of a great beast at rest, made up each of the sections. Three such sets in total moving forward to aft. Attached to each of them were the sails, all the canvas slack, rolled tightly and looked to be freshly oiled, whoever the captain was it was clear they were intending to be here for some time if they had weather treated the sails, the oils would weigh the things down terribly.

Anko let out a low whistle, "Damn...now that's a ship..."

Kakashi may not have voiced it, but he had to agree, the ship had to be twice the size of the steamer they had charted to escort Koyuki, at least before the manager had canceled the mission on them when it became apparent that the area was too unstable, forcing the Hokage to up the difficulty, and thus the cost of the mission. The film was over budget as it was, forcing them to look elsewhere for their protection. Still, a ship that size had needed engines, this seemed to be all sail, something that was a bit outdated these days, but the Copy Nin had a feeling that this ship was faster than it looked.

After a slight nod from the two remaining ninja Anko let a smirk form, "It's even my favorite color..."

It was a strange sight, the whole of the ship was painted in a deep, almost blood red, in brilliant blue words 'Devil's Queen' was etched in an elegant script, a stylized woman in a red dress, the shade only just brighter than the rest of the ship, was framed in the above the script. The figure looked over her shoulder at the viewer, through one hooded blue eye, though the short-ish hair of the woman seemed to bleed out into the rest of the paintjob.

Kakashi couldn't help but giggle at the figure, she could have easily stared in Icha Icha.

At two points along the ship there were sections that had folded out of the hull, revealing staircases into the ship, the steps looking rather extravagant, much like the whole of the ship, with finely carved wood and silver chains keeping the sections from scraping along the docks.

The forward hatch didn't have any form of accompaniment to it, however, the aft hatch had a small sign placed outside the steps, one that read 'Sole Regret' in the same brilliant blue script as the ship's name.

"Well, which one do we try?"

Kakashi shrugged, his hand finding his book once more before sending a look to Anko, the woman rolling her eyes and heading to the back hatch, at Kurenai's questioning look the special jonin just shrugged, "Sounds like a pub to me...best place to gather information..."

Kakashi and Kurenai shared a glance over the book...Anko would be Anko...

* * *

The insides of the were certainly not what they were expecting...

All three jonin were not unused to bars, let's face it, with the missions you had to go on, the friends you had lost, all you had seen...the odd drink could become your best friend, even more for some, one reason that Konoha employed an entire clan dedicated to just mental therapy, and the odd interrogation of course.

While most bars were rather dark, an effort to try and help the more serious drinkers stay calm rather than get them edgy in the glaring light, not to mention help the patrons lose track of time and keep drinking, this place however had a soft glow coming from all over the room, the lights generated from a series of crystalline chandeliers, enough to let the inhabitants have quite clear views of one another. Another strange aspect of the bar was that there was only one, rather short, position for the bartender, and a small number of women moving with almost regal grace around the room, each dressed smartly in rather form fitting maroon pants, cut to fit white button up shirts, and short ties between their breasts the color of the trousers.

Really, they were some of the best dressed waitresses they group had ever seen, and despite the fact they were showing no real flesh whatsoever, they all were quite pleasing to the eye. The full, almost boyish outfits keeping just enough to the imagination to keep the onlookers...well...looking.

Kakashi could only giggle, earning a glare from the kunoichi with them.

"Good day ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the Sole Regret, the sitting rooms of the Devil's Queen, will that be a table for three?"

The trio looked to their right sharply, the group having been to absorbed in the posh surroundings of the room to notice the woman at first.

Something Kakashi was truly shocked to have discovered.

A rather handsome woman was dressed not unlike the others in the room, but she seemed to hold an air about her that placed her above the others. Her shortly shorn blond hair only slightly shaggy and parted down the middle, giving her a feel of having just been woken up. While the others had the rather standard, if short, ties she had a black bowtie. Finishing her look were rather comfortable looking closed toed two-tone shoes, a yellow cummerbund, and maroon fingerless gloves with a matching, tightly buttoned, vest. The woman held a small, genuine smile as she looked at the group, rather rare for a hostess.

She stepped slightly to the side and gestured to the whole of the room, "As you can see there are a number of empty tables, we have had very few visitors as of late, so please feel free to sit wherever you like. Is there a preference you have in seating, or a preferred drink that I can offer?"

The cyclopean ninja just gave her an eye smile before shrugging slightly, a part of him noticing that she didn't seem to care about his book like most women. "Nothing for me, thanks." the three fell in line with the woman, one who was shockingly tall compared to the ones back at home, standing almost half a foot over Kurenai and Anko, and equaling Kakashi's own height.

"And for you?"

"Sake!"

That brought a throaty chuckle from the hostess before nodding, "At once madam, is there a specific brand or flavor you desire?

"Surprise me."

The blond gave a slight nod before turning, "And yourself?"

Kurenai gave a small shrug, "It's a bit early for alcohol, just some tea please."

She received a small half bow, "But of course, at once." The blond raised one hand, quickly catching the attention of another of the girls, a quick pair of gestures and the girl was moving to one of the large drapes that littered the room, slipping behind it without a word. "If I may, what brings Konoha ninja this far east? It's certainly peculiar..."

A single visible eye narrowed behind a book, though it was clear that Kakashi was going to remain silent. He allowed his senses to extend out to sense the energy of those around him, detecting nothing from the woman beyond the standard civilian levels he was about to shrug it off.

Then he felt it.

The odd warmth of a signature at the very edge of his senses, not that he could reach very far, he was hardly a sensor, that meant that the person had to have a _great_ deal of power behind them. Once again he was reminded of the woman from outside the inn, however he knew Itachi, and this didn't feel a thing like him.

Kurenai just let out a tired sigh, letting her weary frame sink further into the posh corner chair that she had taken, the perch letting her see the whole of the room. She was truly surprised at the extravagance of the bar, no, perhaps a night club? Really it was rather hard to label, all she knew is that she hadn't heard of any place in the Leaf that had spent this kind of money on just chairs and tables.

She doubted even the ambassadorial suites had this kind of comfort.

As she shimmied deeper into the soft cushion she let her answer flow, almost lazily, "Just a mission, nothing more. Were actually looking for the owner of the vessel..."

Kakashi stiffened at the phrase, what the _hell_ was she thinking! She just gave away the mission! Some hostess didn't need to know that they had business with the captain! He sent a small pulse of chakra Kurenai's way, making the woman stiffen slightly even as her eyes widened, having realized what she had done. Anko was seemingly oblivious to it, having grabbed a small menu from the blond before letting out a small, happy squeak, "Dango please! With a side of red bean soup!"

The blond gave another small bow before turning to Kurenai, "Senchou Kaiyoujiyuu? If I may, what is it that you need of him? As you can imagine, he is usually quite busy..."

A little orange book snapped shut as the Copy Nin leaned forward, "We're looking for someone, we were told that due to his travels that he's quite well informed. It could help save the life of our Kage..."

That made the woman's eyes widen, "I see, an important mission indeed...I'll inform him at once, until then please try and relax, your orders will be here shortly."

"Thank you very much miss..."

The blond gave the silver haired jonin a coy smile, "Now that would be telling...but for now, you may call me King." That caused the three to arch an eyebrow, "Better known as the owner and operator of Sole Regret, the finest lounge and restaurant in the four seas."

Now their eyes were wide, Kakashi suddenly feeling like a heel for not being a bit nicer. If they were going to try and get on the good side of this captain then they had just missed a golden opportunity. Anko shot the man a dirty look, "One of our best potential sources...and you _hit on her_."

He looked a bit put out at that, "I was just asking her name..."

"Something you never do..."

He gave a dismissive wave, "I didn't see you try anything other than stuffing your face..."

The Snake Mistress kicked the man under the table, earning her a wince, "_I _was going to try and chat her up when the food got here...at least get on her good side asking about the sake...but you're just boring and Kurenai suddenly decided to be a tea coddler!"

The crimson eyed woman just scowled, "I only drink in the evenings..."

She rolled her eyes, "Even if it could have gotten us _information_? Tch...I should have brought Ibiki with me..."

The trio quickly grew silent as they saw their server approach, the woman could only be called stunning, a beauty in the classic sense. She bore the same uniform as the others in the room, however she had a bit less of a figure from what Kakashi could tell, though it was her face that had truly caught his eye. She had pale, porcelain skin and deep black hair. At once he thought back to the woman from the inn but put it out of his mind, this girl was far shorter than Itachi, so unless he was under a henge...

No, he didn't sense such a thing about her, though he couldn't be certain without his Sharingan uncovered, still, he didn't catch that feel from her. All veteran ninja had a certain air about them, even when at rest or under disguise, unless they were trained like Anko, able to turn such a thing off at will. This girl had a almost perfect curve to her face, two long locks of raven hair framing her face, the strands going just past her collar bones and the rest of the apparently long hair pulled up into a neatly wrapped bun. The girl quickly placed a plate of dango before Anko as well as an array of fifteen dipping sauces, something that set the woman to drooling. Next to it was a small container of sake with glass, the liquor chilled to the point that frost could be seen on the outside of the vessel. Just to the right of the main platter, for it could only be called such, was a rather strange bowl of the soup, the vessel almost twice as tall as it was wide, in some ways seeming like a very large, rustic tea cup.

The girl gave a small nod to Anko before stepping over to Kurenai, somehow handling the large tray she bore with a grace that seemed almost ninja like, though Kakashi suspected it was just long hours of work at the bar rather than any true training, he couldn't feel a lick of chakra from the girl. Quickly she sat a small pot on the table beside an empty glass, next to the two she placed a small dish of, to their surprise, octopus tendrils that had been lightly fried. The girl then produced a small root and a grater, "Wasabi?"

Kurenai could only beam, "Please."

She gave a small nod before setting to work, watching with a careful eye before stopping, Kurenai was about to speak up when the girl beat her to it. "Please trust me kunoichi-san, this is quite fresh, and very strong, please try some before asking for more." Kurenai moved to do just that even as the girl placed a large wooden box on the table before opening it to reveal almost twenty small containers of tea, each meant to be used for a single pot, "We have a fine collection of teas at the moment, having just come from Tea Country. May I suggest the Silver Needles, some of the finest tea on the ship, unless you have an appointment for a tea ceremony of course..."

Anko perked up at the mention of the ceremonies, though what she really focused on was the name of the tea, Kurenai simply smiled, "Silver Needles?"

The brunette gave her a serene smile, "Yes, the Silver Needles comes from a rather unique plant, a white tea which is spring harvested when the plants produce silver down-covered buds, a tea prized for rich flavor and medicinal benefits. Considering that you and yours braved the swamps I thought I should do my part to ensure that you do not get sick."

Kureani gave another small smile and nodded, the girl plucking a tin from the crate and quickly adding it to the pot before producing a small seal tag, the act immediately putting the table on edge. If the girl noticed she didn't make it known, instead holding the small bit of paper, little more than the size of a stamp really, over the uncovered pot before folding it, at once a small rush of boiling water filled the pot perfectly before the girl placed the lid back on and moved to place a small decanter of water before Kakashi next to his glass.

He was starting to regret not ordering more...if a simply order of tea came with such fanfare he wondered what a proper dish would yield.

Then again, considering what Kurenai and Anko may be paying the end...he had noticed that there were no prices associated with the menu...even if it would be written off as a mission expense it could end poorly for them when the Hokage demanded to know what had cost so much.

Ya...he was going to stick with the water...

"That's a remarkable seal...where did you come upon such a thing?"

She gave the silver haired man a small smile, "King-sama orders them from Iron country. As you can imagine fresh water is a valuable commodity aboard a ocean going vessel, so we utilize a number of unique storage seals that were commissioned by the captain. We can keep fresh provisions of the highest quality year round, our customers expect nothing less of us. Is there anything else I can get you?"

The trio exchanged quick glances before shaking their heads, the group settling in and hoped that it wouldn't take too long for King to meet with the captain.

* * *

A small, scheming smile crept onto a man's face as the lovely blond relayed the message to him, "Interestin...Konoha shinobi dis fa' from home...an all t'find little old me..."

"Yes Kaiyoujiyuu-sama."

The man let out something of an annoyed sigh, his arms spread wide over the back of the large couch he occupied, "Come now chere, surely you can relax jus' a little, no?"

She could only grumble at her laid back captain, "Sir, we can't be certain that they aren't listening in somehow, best not to give away any information if we can help it, like they had already allowed slip...I feel I have to thank you again for those chairs..."

The man just waved her off absently, "No need, Ah wanted dem chairs as much as you, t'information dey provide is jus' a bonus...Now, you said dat one of dem had spiky silver hair..." She nodded, "Mon dieu...der are only three wit' dat hair from Konoha...one is dead...'nother is Jiraiya, after a fashion, but dis man sounds too li'l...so it mus' be Kakashi of the Sharingan...quite de high profile nin...One of, if no' _de_ village's bes'..."

"Sir!"

"Next, a girl wit' red eyes...dat c'only be Kurenai...Genjutsu specialist...de last is more tricky...least 'til you mention her order. Could only be Anko Mitarashi...Snake Mistress of de village and expert in poisons and assassination..."

That made King stiffen, she had just served two elite assassins and a master of illusion...no, she _let them in_!"

"You orders sir? Should I have them escorted out?"

The man gave another of his smiles, "Na why would we go an' do anyt'ing like dat? Their payin' customers aft'all. Jus' make sure da VIP's are secure, den be ready ta send fer our new guests. We jus' need't see who it is dey need me t'find...den we can show'em de door." King gave something of a stiff nod before rounding and heading out, she could only hope that things went well for these newcomers...

* * *

Anko could only rub her stomach in contentment, the dango had been heavenly to her after the hell of wind country. First the heat, then the lack of food, the swamp...a hillbilly inn...ya, this place could be considered heaven. The sauces for her dango had been something she would remember for years to come, everything from sweet to savory to things she couldn't really identify. Though the best had to be the odd caramel sauce she had savored...

Ok...she licked the container...she wasn't too proud to admit it...

She was just deciding on whether or not to order another platter when she spotted the tall blond returning, for a moment she cursed the woman's taller stature and long legs...some girls got all the luck...

At least she had a better bust...

"Forgive my tardiness, I had to aid the captain in clearing his schedule. He can see you when you're ready." The woman crossed one hand over her to rest on her heart before bowing slightly, staying down while she waited for them to rise."

Kurenai gave the woman a grateful smile as she quickly finished her tea, basking in the slight, natural, sweetness that it possessed before rising gracefully. Her tired body already missing the warmth and comfort of the chair. "It's alright, it's certainly not the worst place we've been kept waiting at."

King gave her own small smile as she gestured for them to follow her, "Thank you for your kind words, we do try our best."

The violet haired jonin just smirked, "You don't have to tell me that, those dango were amazing! What was that sweet caramel sauce?"

King looked back slightly to see the empty dish, "Ah, that, it's a caramel cognac sauce made by our head chef, she's quite proud of it."

"You have to give me the recipe!"

The blond gave a playful smirk, "Never gunna happen."

Anko's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Well, can't blame me for trying..."

"Of course not, it's just that we are quite careful about what we let go, can't afford to have our secrets get out. We hold a monopoly for luxury at sea. Something were not about to let go of."

Kakashi just rolled his eyes, he would be the first to admit that this place was nice, but it usually came at a cost...he imagined that the 'captain' was another one of the greasy little nothing's like Gatto was all those years ago. Just some weak man with money that liked women and wine.

Thus far he hadn't been proven wrong.

As the four moved further back in the vessel they came to one of the many draping not unlike the various waitresses would disappear into. However, where the others would just be tasteful, and unadorned, this one had an odd crest emblazoned upon it.

It was large, taking up a good bit of the cloth, though divided and collected slightly at both sides, showing a staircase behind it. The emblem itself was of a stylized ace of spades, one that held a small infinity symbol at hit's heart, one shrouded in a what was apparently the sea.

Holding part of the cloth aside she motioned for them to move up the stairs, quick to follow the group and get the door at the top of the stairs for them, one that held the same symbol.

For the three ninja they couldn't help but feel slightly on edge. This was the darkest place they had seen thus far in the vessel. The stairway was narrow and rather steep, as you couldn't afford the extra weight on a ship. Add to that the woman that was currently behind them, someone they knew could at least obstruct them if they had to run...

Well that's not a place that anyone wanted to find themselves.

"The door is open ladies, gentleman. if you will excuse me I must return to my duties...and please be respectful, the captain is not easily angered...but once he is...well let's just say he can be...unpleasant."

The three gave curt nods as the woman let the cloth fall back into position, the group being plunged into that much more gloom resigning themselves

* * *

The first thing they noticed when they entered was the smell.

A heady mix of incense and pipe smoke filled the air, making the room slightly hazy. The scent of different alcohols added a strange tang on top of that, something that, once more, had Kakashi thankful for his mask.

Before them was another posh room, yet at the same time it was slightly more intimate. A very long, gently curling couch hugged the far wall, and indeed the back of the ship itself, a large set of windows behind it offering a backlight that, after the darker room below and the hallway, slightly blinded them, even more so than the smoke in the air. Though it was still quite overcast out.

As their eyes adjusted they saw one figure, obviously male, seated at the heart of the couch, his booted feet propped up on the short table before him, one that ran the length of the large piece of furniture as well.

He was a large man, though quite fit if the breadth of his shoulders and cut of his cloths could be the judge, a weathered black duster, that that looked to have some rigidity built further into the shoulders, whether they were pads or armor they couldn't really tell. A matching wide brimmed hat with the sides curled up slightly cast a shadow over his eyes, but did little to hide his other features, a clear goatee present on his chin as he looked to his left. The coat itself was left open, showing that he was wearing a rather loose fitting black shirt was dull yellow trim along the seams, one that rather than buttons looked to be laced up.

He had good reason, however, not to be looking at them.

There, seated half on the cushion and half on his thigh, was the apparent redhead from the painting on the ship.

While far from as tall as King she was clearly far more curvy, bearing a form fitting red dress with a large slit up the side, one that was quite open right now as the woman had one long, creamy leg thrown over his, slowly running one bare foot up and down his calf even as she nibbled on his ear. One smoldering blue eye went from him to those at the door before turning back. The woman leaned forward quickly to snatch up a small glass of brown liquor.

With a throaty chuckle he leaned in and made to take a sip from it, only to find himself chasing it slightly as she pulled it away. Kakashi's good eye widened even as a rosy blush lit up Kurenai and Anko's faces as the woman dipped two fingers into the liquor before running it along his lips, earning her a chasing tongue before she dipped in to claim it as her own.

Kurenai cleared her throat slightly, trying to attract their attention, and to drown out the sound of the woman's moan, before they stepped forward, suddenly another very female voice echoed through the room. "Is there something we can do for you? It's so rare that we get a chance to sit down and unwind...and here you have to come in and interrupt us..."

Three sets of eyes quickly tracked lower.

Right to the man's lap.

There, resting her head on his right thigh, was a rather exotic looking woman. She had deeply tanned skin, not unlike some of the people from Kumo, with long blond hair that was slightly wavy. Her top was rather simple, a deep pink vest left rather open with only one button fastened below her breasts, skin tight maroon pants with black heels finished the look. That, and the long stemmed black pipe, one with a gold head and mouthpiece that was currently resting between pouty, red painted lips. The woman blew out a cloud of smoke, one the man quickly inhaled before releasing himself. One of her teal eyes rolled lazily their way as a book she had been holding above her snapped shut even as she rolled onto her side, letting them see a rather odd tattoo on her forehead, a grey-purple inverted teardrop.

"Na na Rakshata, no nee'ta be rude. De jus' nee'ta find some'un."

The three were rather taken aback by the accent, one not unlike the old man from the village. "Y-yes...Sorry to bother you...but we were told you have some of the best contacts in the elemental nations..."

"Dat would be true."

Kakashi gave the man an eye-smile before picking up for Kurenai, "Excellent! If it's alright with you, could we speak to you in private?"

The man's smirk grew, "Na dat would be a problem, see...only ones dat get'a see _me_ more 'private' are of de fairer sex. Bu' if you be needin' help I'm sure I can...facilitate" The two kuunoichi could almost feel the man's eyes sizing them up.

"Well...we really don't want word to get around who it is we're looking for..."

He seemed to watch them for a long moment before shrugging, "It'a good t'ing you din' try t'change you're tune. Been a rude t'ing to do, dat's for sure."

The cyclopean nin just waved off the comment, "Now why would we come all this way just to trick you?"

The seemingly constant smile the captain wore vanished, "'Cause you all would be ninja."

Kakashi tensed slightly even as Anko stepped forward, "I have a question for you..."

He cocked his head even as a single eye narrowed at his teammate. "An' dat would be?"

"That caramel cognac sauce tha-"

A sharp jab from Kurenai stopped her in her tracks, causing the two women draped on the captain to giggle, even as he let out another throaty laugh, "Now she I like. An hones' woman be a bit hard ta fin' in your world. Why don' you tell me wha'you be needn'?"

knowing better than to let Anko continue Kurenai stepped up, "We're looking for a Konoha nin, a medic who's been missing for about six years. Our Kage was injured and she's the finest healer in the elemental nations."

The man let out a low whistle, "Pressin' indee'...at leas' dem six years pas', and?"

The three's eyes narrowed, "Surely you've heard of her...Tsunade of the Sannin?"

Kaiyoujiyuu gave a sharp nod even as one arm curled around the redhead's shoulders, earning him a smile. "Dat I have. Been on dis very ship mo'en once. Las' time bein' some...six mon' ago."

That made their eyes widen, "Where? Where was the last place you saw her!"

The two women with him scowled, the darker skinned woman sounding utterly bored, "Making demands on another man's ship...and not even having the courtesy to introduce yourselves...no wonder so many have low opinions of Konoha..." Her voice drew up short as the captain's hand dropped onto her exposed midriff, absently drawing small circles around her bellybutton.

"But you di-"

This time it was the redhead that spoke, her voice rolling smoothly over their ears and starting to entrance them. While this Rakshata's accent was odd, if sultry, she had more of a disinterested air to her, the red-heads was sharper, and held a level of presence, of command to it that made the three of them focus solely on her, "We didn't give our names, we know that, but your guests on our vessel..." She, much like Rakshata dropped off quickly as he pulled her closer.

"Na Na, no need for dat. De sooner we come to an understandin' de sooner we can ge'back to our day off, no? Na, what do you t'ink dis information be wort' mon amie?"

That made them draw up short, they were in such a hurry to get here that they really hadn't considered what to offer for _trade_. For most ninja, expenses were supposed to be from out of pocket only to be replaced at the mission desks upon delivery of receipts. But judging from the state of the ship they doubted that he would be interested in money..."W-Well we were hoping that you may do it for more favorable relations with Konoha..."

That made all three let out a bark of laughter, "Konoha? Tell me Copycat, why would we be interested in 'favorable relations' with a landlocked village? To my knowledge Konoha doesn't even have _access_ any ports...seeing as Wave opted to side with Mist after the...shortcomings...with your mission..."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the red-head as he started to tremble, it had been one of the few failed missions that stained his record, and lead to his prize student loosing an eye...The battle on the bridge had gone all wrong, leading to it being destroyed by the chubby little businessman. Yes, the village was free, but between the already crippling conditions, and the almost bankrupt state they found themselves in with the bridge gone...well it was hardly a good time for all around. "You are well informed..."

The captain smirked again, "Well we _are_ brokers...afta'a fashion. Na, what do you ha'ta offa?"

Not one to dismiss Kakashi's rising temperature the 'face' of the group stepped forward, "Perhaps if you told us some of the things you have traded for in the past? I must admit, we typically don't deal with third party brokers."

"Dat be simple 'nuf. As you may or may not know, dis be a place f'gamblers. So wha' we be needin' is de inside track. Ifin' you know...say...who has de fav'er in de chunin or jonin trials den dat woul' be wort' quite de penny...wouldn' you say Ms. Yuuhi?"

The slight purr in which he said her name caught her off guard, not to mention the fact that he even _knew_ said name. It was one thing to know Kakashi, he was one of the most famous ninja in all the elemental nations...but her? She knew that genjutsu wasn't the most known, or even respected, art. Yet from the way he was looking at her...taking in the whole picture, not just her curves, it seemed like he knew her quite well...

How, she wasn't sure she wanted to know...

"That's...a little hard to okay on our own captain, though if you gave us some time I'm sure we can come up with something that will interest you."

While they still couldn't get a good look at his eyes both the brunette and the violet haired jonin could feel his eyes rake over their forms, "Of dat I have no doubt chere. Very well, you all shall remain my guests 'till we g'dis sorted. If no', den der's de door."

"T-that should be alright..." A quick nod from Kakashi was all that was needed, though it was clear the jonin didn't like the situation they found themselves in.

The man's smirk became a wide smile, showing pearly white teeth, "Now dat dat's all sorted I'll have one'a my lovely ladies escor' you t'quarters." Without much more pretext he quickly clapped twice.

That made the trio's eyes widen. That wasn't the sound of a normal clap, it was a sharp 'ting' of metal...but it didn't look like he had any kind of gloves on...

Before they could study him further they heard a rather pronounced rumbling sound, one that, if it was louder, or behind them, may have put them on edge, but instead it had them looking at the floor by the couch.

There, looking back up at them with wide, gold eyes was a pitch black cat, one with a tail curled in a tight spiral and...

No, they weren't seeing things...it was wearing a wide brimmed pointed black hat.

"Dis is Blair, a...familiar if'in you had ta give her a name. Blair, could you see dem to der rooms?"

The three ninja could only look at the man as if he had gone completely mad...

Then the cat spoke.

"Blair is happy to help! If..."

Kai could only laugh even as the other two women smiled, "I na, I na...fish..."

"Nope! Blair wants her ears scratched!" She seemed to give the red head and blond a nasty look, "Alone."

Before the other two could protest he reached down and ran a hand across the creature's back, earning an appreciative 'mer' from the cat, "I t'ink dat can be arranged...You t'ree will be stayin in de fore section. Your welcome t'try your hands at de tables if'in you like...though don't be mad if you lose more den your willin'."

The three could only wonder who had summoned the cat, as none of them had felt any chakra...but they found themselves further surprised as the little creature leapt up to land heavily on the room's latch, pulling the door open with a careful pawing before moving down the stairs. "You all have a good rest na...don' wan' no bad dreams aft'a all..."

for the first time since entering the ship they felt a chill run up their spines. While it was true, the man had been nothing but nice, something was just...off about him...like he was seeing things a hundred moves ahead...and they were just pieces on a board...

* * *

"Are you sure we should trust them Kai?"

Letting out a heavy sigh the man pulled off the hat and tossed it blindly across the room, revealing a head of short blond hair before scrubbing one hand through the slightly sweaty locks. He turned a smile to the dusky skinned blond, "Wha' makes you t'ink I trust dem Rakshata?"

"The fact your letting them stay on the boat at all dear..."

"Ah, but der is so much we can learn chere! T'ink of de coin we could make wit' dat kinda intel..."

She let out an annoyed huff, a hand coming up to swat him in the arm, something that earned another slight metal noise, "I know that, but still...if they find out who-"

"Le'me worry 'bout dat my swee', dey won' be taken ol'Kai anywhere anytime soon."

This time it was the red head who answered, first giving his thigh a sharp pinch, earning her a yelp of pain, "Ya...we know that, they have no interest in Kaiyoujiyuu. But they _do _have an inter-"

"Enough of de doom an'gloom amour, dis is suppos'ta be our day off...na...where were we before we were so rudely interrupted..." both girls could only let out small giggles as Kai suddenly laid down, his head landing in the red head's lap even as his other arm pulled Rakshata up higher

Days off were always so much fun...

* * *

Senchou - Ship captain.  
Kaiyoujiyuu - Freedom of the sea


End file.
